


Będzie wściekły, wiesz o tym?

by KittensAndRage



Series: Kalendarz adwentowy! [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Post-Reichenbach
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittensAndRage/pseuds/KittensAndRage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pani Hudson odkrywa, że Sherlock wciąż żyje.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Będzie wściekły, wiesz o tym?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [He'll Be Mad, You Know?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073959) by [Konfessor2U](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konfessor2U/pseuds/Konfessor2U). 



Pani Hudson pochyliła się, by zebrać pocztę i gazety przed otworzeniem drzwi. Nieustannie dzwoniący dzwonek powoli zaczynał ją męczyć. Pewnie kolejny reporter albo dziennikarz, którego była gotowa odprawić. Nawet pięć miesięcy po samobójstwie Sherlocka wciąż przychodzili z nadzieją, że uda im się dostać chociaż trochę więcej historii. Pani Hudson zdecydowanie tego nie popierała, więc zrobiła surową minę i otworzyła drzwi.

Na początku myślała, że to jakiś kiepski żart, chory dowcip ze strony ludzi, którzy wierzyli, że Sherlock zawsze był podróbką. Włosy były takie same jak zawsze; ciemne, kędzierzawe i rozwichrzone. Kości policzkowe i niebiesko-zielone oczy też te same. Wszystko w osobie, która przed nią stała, było jak jej kochany Sherlock, włącznie z tym piekielnym uśmieszkiem mówiącym “wiem coś czego ty nie wiesz”. Tak naprawdę to właśnie ten uśmieszek uświadomił jej, że to naprawdę on. Wiedziała, że nie mógł być, że nie powinien. Powinien być martwy, ale ciężko było zignorować to, co miała przed oczami, nieważne jak wiekowymi.

Trzasnęła mężczyznę w bok głowy stertą poczty i gazet. Sherlock cofnął się o krok i uniósł ręce w geście poddania, ale nic nie powiedział. 

\- Ty nicponiu! Sherlock, jak?

Była wściekła, tak, ale też ulżyło jej na widok Sherlocka  _naprawdę_ stojącego na jej progu, z krwi i kości, co udowodnił fizyczny kontakt chwilę temu.

\- Pani Hudson... - zaczął przepraszająco.

Machnęła dłonią i kazała wejść do środka. Nie wiedziała nawet, dlaczego w ogóle zapukał; jeśli wciąż żył, to mieszkanie technicznie wciąż było jego. Zawsze by tak było. Sherlock wszedł i ściągnął płaszcz i szalik, wieszając ubrania tak, jak to robił milion razy.

\- John... - zaczął znowu, trochę ciszej niż wcześniej.

\- Jest w pracy. Wejdź i zrobię herbaty.

Sherlock skinął głową i powędrował za nią do jej małej kuchni, oddychając głęboko i rozkoszując się znajomym zapachem cynamonu i herbatników.

Napełniała czajnik, kiedy stwierdziła oczywisty fakt.

\- Będzie wściekły, wiesz o tym?

\- Wiem. - Sherlock zmusił się do uśmiechu i czekał cierpliwie na swoją herbatę. Ponowne spotkanie z Johnem będzie trudne. O tym wiedział doskonale.


End file.
